In some scenarios such as workplaces, users may log off and/or shutdown the users' computers at the end of each workday and startup and login to the computer at the beginning of their workdays. The computers may login to a workplace network to access resources available on the workplace network. Users however may be arriving at around the same time each morning to begin their workday resulting in congestion on the network and slow login times as thousands of users login to their computers and the workplace network within a small time window. Such delays caused by slow login times can have a negative impact on the user's productivity since the users must wait for the computers to startup and load applications before the user can begin working.